What she doesn't know
by The Clever Blonde
Summary: Well if Victor wants to keep Kitty, he'll do what he damn well likes. Its his nature. KittyxVictor. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I owned X-men, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it would I? Sheesh.**

**Reviews literally make my day, so don't be shy!**

In the beginning, there was light.

White, numb light.

It hurt Kitty Pryde's head.

In the beginning, there was a shudder, and a gasp for breath.

Air that tasted almost like-a dentists? No…it was warm and antiseptic, artificial lemon and facial clay mixed. An overwhelming, generally unpleasant taste.

The first thing Kitty remembers is Logan.

Logan. Oh God. She hears a soft groan, it's gravelly and pained. It's possibly hers.

_Open your eyes._

She needs to her open her eyes. She-she can't remember, she needs to remember, and her head, oh, her head, it's wet and sticky.

Her hairs knotted and slicked back-by sweat? Blood? It smells like both.

_Open your eyes._

Oh god, ahhh, fuck! She left Logan. Logan? Something happened to him-but she can't remember.

_Open your eyes._

She doesn't _want_ to open her eyes! They're heavy and numb, and the light is painful enough shining through her quivering eyelids. The mildly more awake part of her brain considers that the numb, surreal state she's currently in is probably better than reality. If her hairs coated with blood, she's obviously suffered some injuries. Is it drugs keeping her pain at bay? Drugs make sense; she can hardly move.

"Spare me the sob story Vincent, just tell me what the fuck you want me to do with her." A baritone, velvet over iron voice snarls. If Kitty didn't feel so stoned, she would have jumped.

Silence.

Kitty tries to move her fingers, 'Vincent' isn't talking. The growly voice suddenly makes a noise of contempt.

"Bullshit, Do you need her or not?"

Something clicks in Kitty's half conscious mind. He's talking to 'Vincent' over the phone. She tries to move her hand again and some of the feeling comes back to her fingertips. The voice chuckles darkly. "Yes sir. With pleasure." The phone clicks shut. Kitty registers her fingers brushing against clammy metal, like sweating stainless steel. It's not a pleasant sensation.

_Open your eyes!_

She opens her eyes.

"Ughnnn."

Much too bright, much too bright.

The room glows, it hums, it sweats. Some sort of fluorescent light panel is glaring down on her, her mouth dry. Light is bloody blinding, and she blinks furiously, trying to make out the shimmering silhouette by her, just beyond the bulb.

For one rather ridiculous moment, she wonders if she is dead. Well, she sure as hell doesn't feel like going into the fucking light. And the imposing shadow definitely ain't no angel, whoever or _whatever_ it was.

Her eyes manage to focus a little, revealing a blurry face.

It's a man, that's for sure, but she can't focus on his features. Her eyes slip shut once more.

"I know you awake." The man states in an amused tone, "Your scents changed." Her what? This guy is obviously a fucking psycho, and he won't shut up; she wants to sleep.

_Get outta there you idiot!_

But- she's sooo…tired. She feels woozy and like she's been smothered in glue.

_Phase!_

Right. She should listen to her common sense; she needs to get out of her, away from the freaky man and the sweating room.

Suddenly, something is picking her up. Sensory overload, a lot of feelings are coming back to her now. There is rough bare skin against hers (her back is bare, she's concerned), and she feels sick from the sudden motion. Kitty lurches and her head come into contact with something hard. Oh. That creepy man must be carrying her. Strange, she didn't hear his footsteps. Kitty gasps in more putrid air and her eyes fly open to see-his chest. The younger mutant raises her head. The brute flashes her a grin, a f-fanged grin?

Holy shit.

She can see his face clearly now. He has short, brown, cropped hair and out-of-date lamb chops framing his rough face. Blue eyes, murky, reminding her sub-conscious of the sea. And- well the fangs. His lips pull back into a sneer, flaunting his canines for Kitty to gawk at. The smirk widens.

"Were gonna have some fun, aren't we darlin'?"


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry about the long time coming folks! Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned X-men, all the money I made would go towards I the Liev Schreiber Kidnapping Fund...I dont own X-men. ):**

Kitty didn't even want to think about what this man- this _beast_, would consider fun. Not now, not ever. She squirmed in his muscular arms, attempting to phase…she should have slipped right through! She tried again. "Okay, don't panic, don't panic." She thought in quite a panicked manner. "Just stay cool Kitty, you're probably to drugged up to mange it."

She gulped. "N-no, no, we are not gonna have any fun, freak." She croaked out with as much confidence as she could currently muster. Then, summoning all she could remember about Logan teaching her a proper right hook, she swung her fist back and rammed it into the feral jaw with all her might. Now Kitty wasn't a weak girl. On the contrary she was quite strong, and relatively flexible.

"Owwwwwwwwww! Fuck!" She howled, shaking her hand frantically. "I think I bloody broke my hand!"

The man smirked, tutting her. Dammit! She hadn't even bruised him. "That's because you kept your thumb behind your fingers. Probably broke it." His sinister sneer seemed to exaggerate, fangs deadly. Kitty shuddered, clutching her frail hand, "What the hell do you want from me?"

His nasty smirk turned mocking. "I want to teach you a proper right hook."

A broad fist swung into view and –

Victor was relatively happy about his new plaything. He liked his cubs to have a little fight in them; it made things a lot more entertaining.

He chuckled at the sight of her. The brat had been quite a looker before he busted her pretty little face. Victor flung the girl over his shoulder, carrying he as if she was a sack of grains, or Jimmy back in the trenches when the weakling got shot down one to many times.

He, well, _they_, (Victor smirked once more; plurals were rare with him)were in a hallway, a rather clammy one he noted, littered with corpses of the previous workers.

Victor chuckled darkly, bouncing the body on his shoulder and patting her round little ass. "Should'a kept you conscious long enough to meet your captors, 'ey brat?" He kicked the mangled body of what was no longer identifiable as a woman. "Wonder how a tough 'lil girl like ya' self would of reacted?" Sabertooth sauntered down the carnage ridden hallway; a game cat in his domain.

They came to a crossroad of sorts and Victor veered of to the left, Kitty's body swaying precariously from its perch. He stormed down the passageway with clear purpose and knowledge of direction, when his phone vibrated.

Victors' phone had been set to silent ever since a highly irritating mishap back in 2002. He had been on the job, trailing a twenty something, Italian man called Mario Frank. The Italians had always been to damn pretty for their own good, and Frank was no exception. He had been messing around with drugs and as Victor understood it, fucking a gang leader's daughter; obviously not the sharpest knife in the block. Victor had been stalking the idiot, when out of the blue; a tinny, shrill, Nokia default tone pierced the air, sending Mario Frank scampering out of the alley in suspicion.

That gave Victor about the chance of catching Frank by surprise as Charles Xavier had in a career in hair modelling.

"Fucking typical" Victor told Kitty in growling exasperation. "Vincent Fucking Jones will not leave us alone." The cell went to answer phone.

"This is Creed, leave a message."

There was a dull beep and then a nasal, whining voice cut into the air.

"Mr Creed?"

Victor scoffed, and stepped out of the metal grated door into what wasn't quite sunshine so much as an unsure foggy haze.

"Pin" he grunted in recognition and made his way to a beat-up-and-pick-up truck. "It's-it's Pin, I-"

Pin was a pimply, sunlight deprived, twenty-two year old hacker that lived in his mothers basement.

Well, that was what Creed _assumed_. You could tell a lot about people when you'd been around the block as many times as he had.

Victor kept the girl firmly over his shoulder with one hand and reached into his pocket for his out-dated, small brick sized cell phone.

Pin squeaked "Thing is, Vincent says we have a situation-"

Creed clicked accept call. "Well Vincent needs to stop talking like we're all part of some crappy b-grade action film." The feral made a noise of contempt. "Really? A _situation?"_ In the background there was a noise of Pin no doubt dropping something. "M-Mr Creed. Um, yeah, Vincent said something about another mutant getting away."

Creed frowned, letting the cub's body slide off his shoulder to thunk against the hood of the truck. "Was it in the facility?" he growled. Pin cleared his throat. "Nah, he was with the girl before the b-bastards picked her up, but he got away. He's looking for her or something-" Victor cut him off with an impatient growl. "So _one_ mutants looking for her. You think I can't fucking handle him? The bitch is mine now, Vincent and I had a deal."

Pin's flinch of discomfort was almost audible. "Y-yeah, yeah, but-"

Creed pressed end call. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and pulled out his keys to unlock the truck. The girl had started to stir as he lifted her off the hood and flung her into the passenger seat. "Wake up." He commanded gruffly, ducking into the vehicle and putting it into drive.

Kitty was getting real sick of waking up in unknown locations.

"Wake up." The rough, baritone voice commanded, ringing in a dully familiar way to her ears. The twenty-three year old moaned. She raised a hand to her fragile nose…the bastard punched her. Kitty's eyes flew open.

"You _dick_!" she hissed, blinking to get a look at her surroundings. She was in some sort of car, and the freaky man was driving. They seemed to be in a sort of dusty grey landscape, driving over a hill. She certainly wasn't in Kansas anymore, let alone in New York, where she felt belonged. The man let that damned smirk slip on to his face once more. "How was your slumber?"

"You broke my nose! And my thumb!" The smirk slid from his face and quickly flickered to a scowl. "_You _broke your thumb darlin' " Kitty cradled her hand to her chest, shifted uneasily at the mans change of demeanour.

"What are you?" she muttered, not expecting the freak to hear her.

"A monster." He growled in a low tone, eyes locked on the road. Kitty shuddered. "What do you mean?" Her eyes flickered towards him and she saw his hand tighten around the steering wheel.

That was when she saw them.

Five, long, sharpened-to-a-point nails protruded from his fingers. To be in such close proximity to a deadly weapon; this man, this beast, sent Kitty's heart reeling.

"Next question." He stated in a light tone.

"Um- _who _are you?"

"My name is Victor Creed."

Suddenly, he let out a dark chuckle. "Or Sabertooth to some." Kitty looked away from Creed, staring out of the window.

"And what do you want from me Creed?" She could feel his eyes on the back of her neck, making her tense. Time to split. She braced herself, tensing the muscles in her body even more so in preparation to phase.

"I want you-"

_Now!_

She slammed into the car door.

…

She tried again.

Panicking, Kitty turned to face Victor, who looked confused. "What the fuck are you doing?'

"I-you bastard!" she felt herself slip into attack mode, launching herself at him and hitting every square inch of him that she could. "What have you done to me?" She choked, edging on hysteria. "Why can't I phase?"

Creed snarled loudly and pulled sharply on the steering wheel. The car swerved off the road, bumping over the side and screeching onto the barren hill. Kitty screamed and on instinct buried her face into Victor's chest. The mutant stamped on the break and the skidded to a stop. Victor's arms wrapped around Kitty and for one bizarre moment she thought he was hugging her. But then he roughly pulled her up to eye level with him, manoeuvring her into his lap. Kitty, alarmed, began to struggle away, but he held her in a deadly grip.

"Lets get this sorted right now you little cunt. I know you think you've got this kickass feisty thing going for you, but never in hell is that going to work on me, brat." He snarled their faces inches apart. "You're mine."

Kitty trembled in his arms. "What?"

For a terrifying moment, Creed looked like he was going to break her. Then he merely hissed;" You're mine now. That means that I'll use you for whatever I damn well please. Sex, chores, blood." Kitty flinched at his every word. Suddenly Victor flashed her that grin, and ducked his head down towards her neck.

He could smell her scent rising in fear, and damn, it was delicious. Victor nudged his nose against the base of her throat and the truck seemed to lapse into an unnatural silence. He ran his tongue up the side of her neck and smirked as the girls breath hitched. She appeared to be frozen in panic, which irritated Creed. Where was the feisty little blight when he wanted her? Nothing seemed to turn Victor on more than a struggling body beneath his, the broken screams they let lose as he broke them, the taste of blood in his mouth, Victor purred and clamped his jaws down on a tendon in her neck. His fangs didn't pierce; they simply scrapped along the surface of her skin, teasing her. Finally, the brat reacted. She placed her hands flat against his broad chest and tried to push away from him. Victor growled almost seductively.

"Mine."

The brat was so...for lack of a better word, mouth watering. Hell, Creed hated Vincent, but he owed the bastard one for letting him keep his prize. He was guessing the girl didn't know where the hell she was back in the facility, and he beat that she wouldn't want too. If her boyfriend was still alive, like Vincent was so damn sure of, they would probably catch up with the idiot and do the same thing to him that they did to her. Now Victor knew that he'd seen and done worse than what they did. But the whole idea of it brought up an overwhelming, all consuming sense of rage, flooding his pores and giving him a craving for fresh blood. It brought back memories he sure as hell didn't need, of his own doings and his fathers motives, memories he tried to bury so deep. So Creed could feel a shred of something almost like pity for the girl squirming on his lap.

He wrapped a thick arm around her hips, tugging her closer. He was determined to prove his ownership of the scrawny little thing. He scent spiked with fear and confusion, and a little bit of something else-

Creed smirked.

Arousal.

It always amused the hell out of him when his toys couldn't help but get wet for him, and did wonders for his ego. The idea sent a rush of power straight to his groin. Victor growled dangerously and rasped his tongue up the side of her face, smiling as she flinched away.

"S-stop it." She muttered. Creed sneered into her cheek, lightly encrusted with droplets of blood.

"You think it's a good idea to say no to me brat?"

"Kitty"

Victor raised an eyebrow. "What?" The girl looked down.

"My _name_ is Kitty." She snapped, frowning. Creed laughed loudly. "What sort of a name is Kitty? You're little pussy cat, aren't you Kitten? She managed a scowl. "What have you done to m? Where are you-" Victor clasped a rough hand over her mouth.

"Boring. Enough talk." He shoved Kitty of his lap, and she scrambled back into the passenger seat.

Victor was beginning to wonder whether the Kitten was going to be more trouble than she was worth.

**Please review, it makes my day.**


End file.
